


Pretty, tied up.

by Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon/pseuds/Lahtraya_Obsidian_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot, light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty, tied up.

Pretty, Tied Up.

 

He wasn't entirely sure what had given him the idea in the first place but he was damn glad he'd had it.

His angel just looked so good like this.

He stood back from the bed to admire his handy work.

The sight before him was glorious…Cas looked so pretty, tied up.

Not pretty in a girly way either.

The tousled hair, kiss swollen lips, slightly parted and pouting.

Oh fuck, that mouth…

Cerulean blue eyes begging for more.

Arms raised above his head, wrists tied to the headboard with his own tie.

Knees up near his chest and held there with rope.

Exposed like this…oh so fucking pretty.

The sight of his angel made Dean harder than he'd ever been.

"Fucking beautiful Cas" he moaned as he crawled up between Cas's spread legs.

Cas simply smiled at him softly.

The hunter kissed his way along Cas's thigh, finger tips caressing the other one.

A shiver of delight ran through the angel as Dean kissed and licked a path to his hardness.

"Dean please…" moaned Cas.

The hunter nips lightly at his hip, making Cas writhe and gasp.

He plans on driving his angel crazy before driving him over the edge.

Dean slowly licks every inch of his angles hard on like it's a lollipop.

Castiel strains against his bonds, could easily break or will them away but he likes this new game, he loves the way his hunter is looking at him.

The lust in Dean's eyes makes his abdomen fill with molten liquid or that's how it feels anyway.

The heat of his angels desire has bought a flush to his cheeks that makes Dean groan low in the back of his throat before he swallows Cas in one movement.

The angels head slams back into the pillows as a strangled cry of "Dean!" escapes his lips.

Music to the hunters ears and it spurs him on, bobbing his head while sucking hard.

Soon his angel is gasping and writhing as much as his bonds will allow.

Dean makes him beg for what he wants, watching such a powerful being come undone this way really got the hunter off.

Or was it the knowledge that Cas would never let anyone else tie him up like this.

Never let anyone else do the things he let Dean do.

His angel had developed a rather kinky side and Dean fucking loved it !

"Oh please…please fuck me Dean" begged Cas desperately.

The hunter continued to suck as if hadn't heard his lover begging for him and gave a satisfied chuckle when Cas gasped raggedly "Dean please…I need you inside me, fucking me hard" Cas begged.

The vibration of that chuckle sending the angel screaming over the edge, shooting hot sweet cum down the back of Dean's throat as he gulped quickly not wanting to spill a drop.

Cas lay boneless, panting, eyes closed until he felt the hunter gently slide his lube slicked cock into his ass and his eyes shot open, he moaned "Oh yes, Dean".

The hunter sheathed himself slowly, wanting his angel to feel every inch of him as he buried himself to the hilt.

Dean moans deeply "So tight Cas…so fucking good".

Cas bit his bottom lip and gave his hunter a look that said he'd better start moving or else.

Dean grinned at his lover and said "Ok baby, no more teasing. I'm gonna fuck you so hard Cas, fuck you til you scream my name".

There was no need to start slowly they'd been having sex most of the day so Cas was more than ready for it when Dean began to pound into him hard and fast. Just the way his angel liked it.

Head flailing from side to side, ragged gasps of ecstasy wrenched from his throat, Cas got exactly what he'd begged for.

A good hard fucking.

Cas's reaction sent Dean hurtling towards orgasm and with a final hard thrust both man and angel came hard.

Blind and deaf with sensation they reach for each other, cling to familiar flesh so as not to drown in the after glow of such an intense orgasm.

Panting, bodies shuddering with the last vestiges of pleasure they lay together.

Spent and finally sated, Dean moves slowly to untie his lover, his angel, his Castiel.

Cas hears those thoughts and grins before saying "Yes, my love. Yours forever, only yours".

Cas is freed, pulled into Dean's arms and kissed passionately before they drift off to sleep content in each others arms.

 

 

The End.

 


End file.
